Another Kur?
by KikiElric Goddess of Alchemy
Summary: While watching Weird World Zak notices that Argost is useing the powers of a young girl to control his cryptids. After the Saturdays rescue her they find out she has a special talent... Read to find out what it is. My first fic so please be nice! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Kur?**

While watching Weird World, Zak noticed that Argost is using the power of a young girl to control his cryptids. After the Saturdays rescue her they find out she has a special talent…. Read to find out what it is. My first fic so please be nice and R & R!

**Chapter 1: The Girl.**

A/N: this is my first fan fic. I have been meaning to finish and post it for a while but school and family issues have gotten in the way. This is kind of before they find Zon. Anyway please enjoy and "/~~~~~/" is whatever Fisk is saying 'cause I don't know how to put in his accent.

(Zak's P.O.V.)

"Mum, Dad!" I yelled as I ran down the hall, holding my laptop.

"Zak? What is it?" Dad asked as I burst into their room.

"It's-it's, this girl, Weird World, Argost!" I blurted.

"Sweetheart slow down. Take a deep breath and start again." Mum instructed and I did.

"Okay, I was watching Weird World and I heard this strange noise and a flash of colour. So I enhanced the sound and zoomed in on the light and saw this." I explained as I showed them the screen. On which was a picture of a girl about my age strapped to a machine. When I pressed play she screamed, a purple glow coming off of her skin and all of Argost's cryptids became silent and tame.

"Oh my goodness," Mum said,"Doc we have to help this poor girl!"

"Hold on Drew we don't even know where she is." Replied Dad calmly.

"Actually, I ran a satellite tracking scan and they're in the Kimmerian Mountains." I argued.

"Alright then, let's get ready to go."

15 minutes later and we were all in the air ship and on our way. Dad had the wheel and Mum was on the computer.

"/Zak, why are we doing this? /" Fisk asked.

"I don't know Fisk. All I know is that we have to."

"/Who is she? /"

I don't know but she ahs powers like mine."

"If we sneak through here and don't get caught we should have the element of surprise." Mum said, showing Dad a lay out of Weird World.

"Yeah, we can park the airship in those trees."

"/Do we even know where in Weird World she is? /" Fisk asked.

"It looked like the basement because of the cryptid cages." I replied.

Mum pulled up a 3D model of the mansion and ran a heat-sensing scan. It came up negative.

"Or we could just use the front door." I said.

**(Ree's P.O.V.)**

The pain finally started to fade as the machine went on snooze for about 20 minutes because all the cryptids were asleep. I relaxed a little, until I heard footsteps coming toward the door of the basement. I feared it was Argost coming to put that sludge he calls food down my throat. I opened my eyes when I heard a gasp. There were 5 people standing near the remains of a door. The man was tall with broad shoulders, one blind eye and a lightning bolt scar over said eye. The woman had snow-white hair and a sword on her back. The boy was only a bit taller then me with black hair and a spiky bang of white on the front. A 7-foot gorilla cat and a komodo dragon. They all wore an orange, black and yellow uniform with looks of shock and horror on their faces from seeing the huge machine attached to me. The woman took three steps forward before I found my voice.

"Wait, stop!" I called, "There are booby traps in front of you." She stopped in her tracks.

"Where are they so I can avoid them and come get you?" she asked worriedly.

"The sixth tile from your left and the one next to it are safe all the way across." I replied hoarsely.

As she came the boy followed. The both worked to get all the stapes and locks that held me to the chair off. I started to stand up but something pulled on my back sharply, causing me to scream in pain. The woman pulled out her sword and cut them in half as I collapsed.

"Please, press the blue button on the wall to let me sister out." My voice was low and cracked.

The boy nodded and complied. Another gorilla cat came running out and picked me up, holding me like I was a baby. I struggled to stay conscious as we followed these strangers out of that torture chamber and outside. After a few minutes of walking through the trees we came to a clearing. The last thing I saw was a giant orange airship.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter and a cliff hanger but I had to make sure you all come back for my next chapter. MWUHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! Any way the next one should be up by next Friday 'cause I have NO SCHOOL! Yay! All reviews are greatly appreciated and so are any ideas for how to improve. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now that I look back I see all the mistakes I made in the last chapter and it's not how I saw it in my head but I will fix that by doing much better in this one. For one it will be longer and in slightly more detail and you can start to see who Ree is.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays or any of the characters except Ree and Fissy.

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

**(Fissy's P.O.V.)**

She had told me to go with these strangers so I did but now I was wondering if that was a good idea. We were in the control room of their airship. The boy and the other gorilla cat stared at us while the woman fussed over how unwell we looked and the man steered.

"/Who are you? /" I asked.

"My name is Drew Saturday, this is my husband Solomon 'Doc' Saturday and my boys Zak, Fiskerton and Komodo." The woman named Drew replied kindly.

"/Why did you save us? /"

"Because it's what we do. We're Secret Scientists."

"I saw that Argost had you guys so we came to rescue you." Zak piped in.

"And what are your names?" Drew asked.

"/I'm Fisatera but you can call me Fissy, and this is my sister Kiree Soray. /"

Just then she groaned and her eyes fluttered.

**(Ree's P.O.V.)**

Everything was blurry for a couple of seconds. Once I could see properly, the first thing I saw was Fissy staring at me with concern. She pressed her palm against my cheek and replayed all that had happened while I was unconscious. I let my eyes unfocus slightly before I looked up at all of them. The man and woman had really light brown auras, the Komodo dragon had the usual animal aura but the boy, Zak, had a powerful golden orange one and the gorilla cat, Fisk, had a silvery-blue one like Fissy. It was uncommon these days to see such light auras. A person's aura reflects how in-touch with magic and the 'supernatural' they are. Most humans have lost the ability to use the power locked inside them. Zak looked worried for some reason.

"Ree, are you all right?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine." I replied hoarsely as my eyes refocused.

"I'll go get you a glass of water." Drew said, walking out.

I tried to stand up but my legs weren't strong enough and I fell to my knees. Zak immediately ran over to help me up and sit in the chair he had previously occupied. I hadn't noticed how dry and sore my throat was until I started drinking the ice cold water Drew had handed me when she walked back in. After about 20 minutes of flying over a forest, we came to a large clearing. I saw a giant white house with a wall all around it. Looking at it from above, it resembled a crop circle. Once we landed, they took me inside and Drew showed me to a room, MY room, which was right next to Zak's and down the hall from her's. I lay down in the softest, warmest bed ever and within seconds I was falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**(Zak's P.O.V.)**

I told Mum I would watch her so she and Dad could talk with the other Secret Scientists. She hadn't even bothered to put the blanket on; she just lied down on her back and fell asleep. As she snored ever so slightly, I really looked closely. She had long dark blue hair in high ponytails. Earlier I had noticed that her eyes were dark purple. Her face was round with obvious dimples even though she hasn't smiled. She wore an orange long sleeved shirt that hung off of her shoulders with a black ribbon around her waist, tied in a huge bow at the back, a black mini skirt, orange tights and black boots with high heels. All her cloths were ripped and looked a couple sized to small. When we had escaped Fissy was wearing a large hiking pack, which now sat in the corner, probably filled with Ree's clothes and stuff. Fissy had pushed her bed up against Ree's and was also sleeping soundly. Fisk was staring at Fissy with awe. I leaned against Ree's bed and watched what I would call a sleeping angel, until finally my eyelids drooped and I slipped into unawareness of sleep.

**(No ones P.O.V.) **

All four of the children in the room were sleeping when Drew came to check on them. She walked into the lab to find Doc on the database looking for a file on Kiree Soray.

"Doc, why can't you just trust this girl?" she asked him.

"I don't know. There's just something off about her." He replied, without stopping his work. Drew sighed before going to bed but Doc stayed up all night searching for something, anything on this mysterious girl. He even watched the episode of Weird World which Zak had claimed he had 'heard a strange noise and saw a flash of colour' on. But there were non-in the show which made Doc all the more suspicious.

**A/N: I am so mean. 2 cliffys in a row. Sorry! I should be able to update every Friday or Saturday though so please don't hate me! Anyway I am starting my fan drawing of Ree and Fissy and am going to do character bios real soon so you can get all the information on my OC's lives. **

**KEoGA- out! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I need more reviews here peoplez! I looked at how many of you read it but only a couple reviewed. BTW, huge thanks to coopt98, TSS fan13 and DarkAngel for your comments. I can't believe I got this done so quickly. Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Secret Saturdays! (Unfortunately):'(**

**Chapter 3: Explanations.**

**(Ree's P.O.V.)**

I think that had to have been the best nights sleep I have ever had! No pain, no dreams or nightmares, no interruptions and no uncomfortableness. Just sweet oblivion. I rolled over to look at the digital clock on my bedside table. It was almost lunchtime! I stood up and realized I was wearing a long white night gown. I shrugged. Drew probably dressed me but I didn't care. It was slightly see thru though. Someone handed me a bathrobe to cover the dress. I looked up to see Fissy rubbing her eyes. Together we walked out of our room and followed the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen. We found every one except Doc eating.

"Hi!" Zak said with his mouth full. Drew shot him a warning look.

"Come join us, we're having brunch." She said, smiling kindly.

I smiled back nervously before going and sitting next to Zak. I had Fissy on my left next to Fisk and Drew across from me. We all dug in. It was a buffet of not just bacon and eggs but pancakes, toast and crumpets as well. After 20 minutes of stuffing our faces, we were finally done. Zak took me into the lounge room and showed me all the video games he had. There were fighting, racing and adventure games. I beat him at most of them even though I had never played any type of video game before.

"Zak, where is your dad?" I asked as I crossed the finish line 10 seconds before Zak.

"I don't know, probably in the lab." He answered.

We had been playing for hours, so I went into the kitchen where Drew was cooking dinner.

"Drew, why doesn't Doc like me?"

"Because he doesn't know you yet."

"But yesterday he wouldn't even look at me."

"It's alright. Once we all spend some quality time together he'll come around."

Drew said that dinner was almost ready so I went back into the lounge room to tell everyone to come eat. To my surprise I saw Doc talking to Zak. Doc looked serious were, as Zak looked angry. As I walked in I caught the last bit of what Doc was saying.

"… Zak, just be careful around her." His tone implied it was me he was talking about.

"Um… dinner is ready." I said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Zak glared at his dad before putting his arm around my shoulders and turning toward the dining area. All the cryptids followed but Doc went the other way. He shot me an icy look before disappearing down the hall. I felt my hope plummet, he really didn't like me. We all ate in silence. Once we were done, Zak and I played one last game before Drew said it was bedtime. Just as we were going to leave, Doc came out and asked us all to sit down. I had a nagging feeling that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"OK, Kiree will you please explain why and how Argost had you and your sister." Doc said, looking straight at me for the first time. I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Alright, long story short. When I was seven my parents died in what everyone believed was a car accident. However it was really Argost and Munya's doing. Fissy and I didn't know that at the time. Slowly we watched each of our family members die. Once we were on our own, Argost kidnapped us, put Fissy in that cage and hooked me up to that machine that forcefully ripped my powers out of me and into those cryptids. We were there for a year until you guys saved us." As I finished telling my tragic story I looked up. Drew was horrified, Doc had on a poker face but Zak looked sympathetic. He hugged me reassuringly.

"If we had of known it was that bad, we wouldn't have asked." He said softly.

"It's ok Zak, I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later." I smiled at him, saying thanks with my eyes.

"What do you mean by 'powers'?" Doc interrupted.

"Well, I can control normal animals as well as cryptids. Also if I have a bond or friendship with a cryptid and have used my powers on it then I can copy its abilities."

"Like what?"

"Like I've used my powers on Komodo and we're friends so now I can do the stuff he can." I grabbed Zak's hand and focused on turning myself invisible. After a couple of seconds I came back into view.

"That is very impressive." Drew smiled at me and I smiled back.

"No, it's awesome!" Zak exclaimed with excitement all over his face.

"Now don't go getting any ideas Zak, it's still bedtime." Drew chastised.

"I can't do it for long without wearing myself out. The last time I used a copied ability for half an hour to get Fissy and I out of a sticky situation and slept for three days to get back my energy." I said, seeing the look of suspicion on Doc's face.

"You have powers like mine too right?"

"Yeah but thank god those don't wear me out."

Zak smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward my bedroom. Fisk and Fissy were playing a card game when we walked in. They quickly packed it up and the boys tucked us in. I smiled up at Zak before snuggling down and slipping into sleep. Tonight I wasn't as lucky. I could feel the dream pulling at my mind.

(Zak's P.O.V.)

As Ree slept I tucked her hair behind her ear. Today I had noticed her jagged fringe that hung half way over her eyes. When I walked into the hall I hear voices coming from the lounge room. I crept to the corner and peeked around the wall. It was Mum and Dad arguing.

"Drew, there is something wrong with that girl!"

"No, Doc, there isn't. You're just paranoid!

"Don't you think that the rescue was too easy?"

"We just got lucky."

"No, she could be a spy for Argost. She might hurt Zak!"

"Doc I feel I can trust her so why can't you! I have a mothers instinct which you know is never wrong so just give her a chance."

"Fine, but I'm still keeping an eye on her. If she does anything to hurt our family she's out of here."

A/N: Doc is so mean! The next chapter will show her dream and explain a little more of her talents, but the biggest surprise is yet to come! So please click the sparkling review button! All you have to do is say if you like it or if you don't. Also, those who do review will receive free hugs!

**KEGoA – BYE! ;P **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: to answer Your Fanfic Fan's question, this is kinda before season 1 starts, they get to know Ree and then she joins them in their search for Kur. Now on with chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Secret Saturdays!

**Chapter 4: The Dream.**

_I stood alone in a meadow with flowers and hills as far as the eye can see. In the distance I saw someone wearing orange and black. I felt my powers bubble up, my hands and eyes started to glow as I reach out to the person ahead of me. They turn away from me and open a door out of nowhere. That door filled me with dread._

"_No! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I knew you had to find out by your self! Please don't go I need you!" I screamed as the person walked through the doorway and disappeared. _

I sat bolt upright in my bed, my hair plastered to my face and back with sweat and Fissy looking at me with worry.

"/Did you have another nightmare? /" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess my powers are playing up again."

"/Okay, well we should go back to sleep. /"

I nodded and lied down. Soon I heard Fissy's breathing slow, but I couldn't sleep. I lay there watching the hours tick by. 3:30, 4:00, 4:30, 5:00, 5:30, 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 and when it hit 8:30 I heard people getting up and moving about so I did too. As I got into the shower I felt that something terrible would hit us. Not now but eventually. When I got out and went back into our room rapped in a huge towel, I went straight to our backpack and hung all my cloths up in the closet. It felt so good to be clean and in cloths that fit. I went through the entire bag looking for them. Fissy stirred when I noisily tipped out the bags contents onto the floor.

"Fissy, I can't find them!" I exclaimed.

She walked over and opened a small side pocket I hadn't noticed and pulled out my locket. It was golden and shaped like a heart, with a flowery vine pattern around the edge and an 'S' engraved in the middle. She went to another pocket and handed me the other thing I had been looking for. A long black stick with a dark blue crescent moon with a silver crystal sitting in it. (1). I tucked it into the ribbon behind the bow. Fissy brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail with a dark blue strip of silk. We came into the kitchen where Zak was slowly eating a big bowl of plain cereal. I sat next to Zak who handed me a bowl like his with a spoon. I looked at the boring cereal box that read 'Fiber Bites' and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, I switched the actual cereal with something that looks similar but is high is sugar, and because Mum didn't noticed she lets us put more sugar on top."

"I like the way you think." I smirked. I ate slowly like Zak did so as not to have an immediate sugar rush and give away the secret. Once we were done Zak took me to the green house level to show me the cryptid plants. The sugar high finally hit and Zak and I went crazy! We played a game of ultimate tag until we couldn't run anymore. We collapsed in a clearing and started laughing. Our cryptid sibling followed the sound of our laughter to find us clutching our sides. Soon after we started a game of hide-and-go-seek. While hiding I looked at my watch to see it was after lunchtime. None of us cared because we were having too much fun! When we were all found we sat in the clearing and I realized something.

"Zak, how did you know my nickname was Ree? I don't remember Fissy telling you that."

"She didn't. I just came up with it when I saw you. It felt right."

"OK."

(Doc's P.O.V.)

I watched them on the security cameras. They all played for hours on end. When they finally collapsed in the clearing for the third time the boys started to tell stories about their adventures. The girls sat hypnotized. Every once in a while Kiree would ask a question, Zak would answer and they would all laugh. Afterwards the girls taught the boys a hand-clapping game that soon had them all rolling on the floor laughing. I have to admit that she was a good person. The way Zak gravitated toward her, it was like she was a magnet for him. For someone who had been locked up for a year she was amazingly fit and agile. She was well mannered, polite and modest, kind and really sweet. I felt guilty for being so untrusting, seeing as she had come from such a harsh background. The door opened behind me and Drew walked in.

"I knew you said you would keep a close eye on her but don't you think 24/7 surveillance is going a bit to far." She questioned, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah. I can see how much they like each other and that she is really gentle." I admitted.

"See? She isn't so bad."

"Maybe not bad but there is something different about her, something she's not telling us.

"If there is something then she just might not be ready to tell us, seeing as you made her talk about her past the other day.

"Ok, you made your point. I will try to be nicer to her, more patient with her."

(Agost's P.O.V.)

Munya walked in, carrying a large item rapped in a cloth. He laid it on the desk in front of me. I opened it to reveal a gold and silver horse with angel wings and a rein attached to those wings. I smiled. I would soon find out once and for all if that girl was the one I was looking for. The one I would need if I were ever to use Kur to take over the world. As I picked it up it started to vibrate and flicker orange. I laughed as I walked toward the jet.

**Another cliffhanger! I know I'm mean! Next chapter should be up soon. If anyone has any ideas please let me know cause I'm planning ahead a little so that I can just keep typing and get the overall plot in place. **

**1: if you don't get it, Google image search: sailor moon wand, but think of it as the Claw but instead with the moon and crystal. **__


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. My computer broke down then my USB that I had saved the beginning of this chapter got lost so I had to start again and things have been crazy. But I have a four-week school holiday so I'm going to type like mad and my goal is to get 5 more chapters up before school goes back. Anyway, enough of my blabbering on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays, if I did it would be rated M and have a third season + a movie!**

**Chapter 5: Close Call.**

"Ree, Ree, wake up!" someone said loudly, shaking me. I moaned, rolling over and pulling the blanket over my head. Zak ripped it out of my grasp and kept shaking.

"Zak? What time is it?" I said groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"It's six thirty. Now get up! Mum got this lead about an ancient temple that is rumored to hold the secrets of finding and controlling Kur. Get dressed and meet us in the airship is fifteen minutes." Zak replied, talking at fifty miles an hour. So I got out of bed reluctantly and quickly got dressed. I slid my dagger down the side of my boot (sheathed of course) and tied my hair up into a tight bun with the remaining hair falling into rose petal shapes on top of my head. Fissy tied her hair into a high ponytail with a strip of dark blue silk. When we got to the airship Zak and Fisk were bouncing in their seats and Doc was driving. I walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Even though we went at super speed it still took us forty minutes to arrive at our destination. I felt uncomfortable as we all looked up at the crumbling old building. We walked down curving corridors with grotesque paintings adorning the walls. After a couple of minutes I heard a creepy moaning echoing through the halls. Fissy and I shivered and the boys looked at us worriedly. To soon we came to a four way split of tunnels. I heard more moaning and other noises that sent chills down my spine. I clung to Zak's arm and shrunk close to him.

"Which way do we go?" Doc and Drew chorused.

"Well, um…" I slowly pointed to each of the tunnels and when my hand reached towards the second from my right my eyes flickered silver and Zak's flickered orange. After a couple of seconds the tunnel flickered back and I felt sure that that was the one we wanted.

"We should go down that one." I said conclusively.

"I'm not so sure." Doc said and even Drew looked uneasy.

"Ree's right, that is the tunnel we want." Zak said, his parents nodded – somewhat reluctantly. So we started forward into the darkness. Not to long afterward we saw light from the other end and hurried forward. We emerged into a large cavern with more paintings and hieroglyphics on the walls. In the middle of the room was a thick, musty old book that had the symbol for Kur on the front with other symbols of the ancient Sumerian gods and goddesses. We all walked forward to where the book was raised on a platform surrounded by a beam of light. 'This is so cliché' I thought to myself. Drew reached out toward it but hissed and retracted her fingers as soon as they hit the light. Everyone looked in astonishment at her burnt fingertips. I sighed and slowly reached my hand out but Zak grabbed my wrist and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ree what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" he exclaimed.

"Zak, I know what I'm doing! It will only let those of us that have the powers of the gods and goddesses touch it. That means you and me are the only ones who can get it out of this protective barrier." I replied with a light glare.

"Okay, if you're sure." He unwillingly let go of me. I took a deep breath and darted my hand in and out of the light without any pain so I gingerly picked up the book and held it in my arms. It was quite large. Doc made a move to take it from me but it made a hissing sound and he retracted his hand. Drew looked over my shoulder and pointed to each of the symbols on the front.

"This big one in the middle is Kur – the underworld, the one to the right is Enki – god of fresh water, the one to the left is Enlil- god of the air, the one in the top right corner is Nanna – god of the moon and the one holding Kur is Ereshkigal – the goddess of the great land. This is all about ancient Sumerian gods and goddesses of their religion." We quickly went through the book and found only info on the religious aspects of the Sumerians. It didn't tell us how to find or control Kur, though it made me uncomfortable when Drew was talking about Ereshkigal and how she was the one that ruled and controlled the demons and flames of the underworld – also know as Kur. It scarred me when she read about her attempt to take over Dilmun or the home of the gods. Finally we concluded that the book was of no use to us and we left. As we walked back down the creepy main hallway an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I started to slow down when the nausea hit. Everyone kept walking except Zak, who turned around when he noticed I wasn't by his side.

"Ree? Are you okay? You don't look so good." He said, concerned. I fell to my knees; head spinning and I heard his footsteps hurrying towards me. Drew and Doc called out to him and he stepped back, turning his body slightly to look at them, right onto a pressure pad hidden as a tile on the floor. The entire building shook and the walls started to crumble around us. One of the giant pillars started to topple over and was heading straight for Zak! 'No! Not Zak! I won't be the cause of any more death!' I screamed in my head as I jumped to my feet and pushed him out of the way just in time. Zak was lying face down with hardly a scratch on him but my ankle had rolled and I ended up on my back as the pillar fell. Soon I heard three sickening snaps and then an ear splitting, bone chilling, gut wrenching scream filled the air and it took me a minute to realize that I was the one screaming.

"No! Ree! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." Zak yelled over the sound of the collapsing building.

"No, Zak save yourself!" I yelled back but he ignored me and raced to my side. I was trapped from the chest down.

"Help me! We have to get her out of here!" he called to his family. Drew pulled out her fire sword and I felt the heat as she cut through the marble as close to me as she could without accidentally hurting me, she also got more then three quarters off of the top of it. They all worked to lift the remainder of the pillar off of my body. I felt myself slipping from consciousness as Fissy picked me and we all ran towards the airship.

(Zak's P.O.V.)

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. This wasn't good. We got to the airship just as the doorway to the temple completely collapsed. We rushed Ree to the medical bay and Mum started to assess her injuries. Dad got us home faster then I thought possible so that we could have all the supplies that Mum needed to save Ree. They told us to wait outside of the infirmary so we did. I sat in the corner, right next to the door and Fisk and Fissy sat against the wall next to me. Fisk had his arm around Fissy's shoulders, trying to comfort her as she worried about her sister. Two hours later Mum and Dad walked out and smiled at us. Fissy was through the door and at Ree's side before I could blink and Fisk soon followed. Mum put her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Zak, I did have to give her a lot of morphine so she will be a little out of it for a while. Other then that she only had slight internal bleeding, a minor concussion, a sprained ankle and three broken ribs plus she is covered in bruises. So just be gentle, okay?" she said softly and I nodded. She smiled and walked away.

"Zak, wait." That was Dad's voice.

"Yeah?" I said, turning to face him.

"I know that this probably isn't the best time but I need to talk to you about Kiree. Her powers had some kind of effect on you in that temple; it was like you were hypnotized. For all we know she could have led us into a trap by going down that tunnel." He said suspiciously. That was when my temper flared up, after all Ree did for us, after she risked her life for me he still didn't trust her?

(Ree's P.O.V.)

A thick fog clouded my mind, which would probably be the morphine. I lied still, enjoying the peace and serenity of the drug haze.

"Why didn't you just let her die then? A normal person would think that she earned her trust when she nearly died for me! She risked her life to save mine and you still think she could be a spy! Really?" that was Zak's voice. He sounded upset so I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. The first thing I saw was Fissy, who looked like she was going to cry with relief. I smiled stupidly up at her and she laughed a little which made Fisk smile. My smile soon faded as I looked toward the doorway from which Zak's voice was coming.

"Zak? Please come here. Please?" I said though my words were slightly slurred. I heard him gasp and he was soon at my side, holding my hand tightly.

"Ree, are you okay? How do you feel?" he said softly.

"Don't worry, the drugs are doing their job really well. I don't feel any pain."

"Good, now you should rest so that you heal."

"Okay." So I went back to sleep, knowing that Fissy and most of the Saturdays were there to watch over me.

(No ones P.O.V.)

Over the next few weeks Zak nursed Ree back to health. He often commented on how quickly she was healing. After his son's outburst, Doc thought it best to leave the two pre-teens alone. Soon enough, Ree was back to her old self. All of the children played happily together and were content to just enjoy each other's company.

**A/N: I thank all my readers and especially my reviewers! Hope you all liked this chapter. Again I beg you all to REVIEW! You don't even have to have an account to leave a review so **_**PLEASE **_**just click the magical, shiny blue button below 'cause if you do you will be deeply loved and appreciated!**

**Luvs, KEGoA ;P **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm posting another dream chapter just because I feel like I need to explain more of Ree's past but this isn't just her dream, it's everyone's. Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays, only my OCs.**

Chapter 6: Everyone's Fears

(Ree's P.O.V.)

_I was sitting in the Saturday's living room with Zak. We were snuggling on the couch while we watched a movie. Everything felt so right until the wall exploded, then it felt like a normal day in the Saturday household. Argost walked in and we both jumped up, assuming our fighting stances, but Argost just threw Doc and Drew down in front of us. They were tied up, gagged and bound._

"_Now young Saturday boy, either you give me the girl or your dear parents here die." He sneered._

"_No, I'll never let you have her, I love her! My parents are fine; they're somewhere that you'll never find them. I know that that isn't them!" Zak yelled at the would-be kidnaper._

"_Well then I'm just going to have to use force, Munya!" the part spider cryptid burst through the new opening in the wall. Zak was momentarily distracted by the sudden appearance, which gave Argost just enough time to attack him. I screamed and tried to get to the two who were fighting but Munya spat out that disgusting web at me. It rapped around me from neck to ankle. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder as he calmly walked toward the 'door'. I was about to tell Zak not to worry about me and to just let me go but as I look toward where he had been fighting Argost, I saw the monster holding the front of Zak's shirt in one hand and the handle of a knife in the other. He smiled at me as he plunged the blade through Zak's heart._

"_NO! ARGOST I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I screamed as loud as I could._

I sat bolt upright in my bed, my head was throbbing and the walls spun. My heart was racing, that had felt too real! I rolled over and quickly fell back to sleep, this time I didn't have any dreams at all.

(Zak's P.O.V.)

_Ree and I were playing video games in the lounge room, slowly her eyelids started to droop and her head came to rest on my shoulder. I paused the game and lifted her small frame onto my lap so that she was more comfortable. Just as I got comfortable, with my back leaning against the couch and my arms around Ree's waist, I giant hole appeared in the wall thanks to an explosion. _

"_Greetings young Saturday, and little Miss Torakay." Argost's voice said through the clearing smoke. Ree jumped up and we both took up our fighting stances. Argost just laughed and pounced on Ree._

"_Munya, take the boy!" Argost called calmly. The part spider cryptid came in and I started to resist their kidnapping attempt. _

"_Now you die!" Argost yelled and Ree only had time for a short scream before the knife was plunged through her heart and the monster dropped her to the floor._

"_Now boy, come with me or else this will happen to all the people you know and love." I fell to my knees at his words. I let them take me and left a note saying that I loved them and that I was so sorry. I kissed Ree's cold lips softly before following the murderer. As I got into their jet, I looked back at the empty shell of the girl I loved and started to cry._

I gasped as my eyes shot open with real tears running down my face. That had felt too real! As I fell back to sleep, no more dreams came.

(Drew's P.O.V.)

_I ran through the forest as quickly as I could. I had heard an explosion and was now racing against time to get back to my house before it was to late. As I reached the wall I saw a huge hole in the lounge room wall. I dashed inside, only to find Zak and Ree lying on the floor, covered in blood with knifes through their hearts. I screamed and then I saw Argost's jet taking off. He waved at me and his hands were coated in the blood of the two children in my arms._

I sighed as I came back to the reality of my bedroom. I quickly fell asleep again but this time without any dreams.

(Doc's P.O.V.)

_I walked into the lounge room to find every thing caked in blood. Drew, Zak, Kiree, and all of the cryptids were lying around the room with their chests cut open._

"_No! Please, you can't be dead!" I screamed. That was when I noticed Kiree move a little bit. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face._

"_I'm so sorry Doc, Argost came to try to kidnap me and Zak attacked him and when he killed Zak, Drew went insane and he killed her to. They all died because they were protecting me. I'm so sorry." She whispered and then her eyes closed and she was gone to. I screamed in anger and in pain from losing my family and for the blood lust that had consumed me. One thought stuck in my mind. KILL ARGOST!_

I sat up, looking at Drew's peaceful, sleeping form and relaxed a bit. It had all been a dream.

(Fissy's P.O.V.)

I watched as Ree went back to sleep. She had awoken from a nightmare but then quickly recovered and fell asleep so after. I was concerned for my little sister. I heard the door open and Fisk stuck his head around the edge of the door.

"/What's wrong Fisk? /" I asked.

"/It's about Zak and Ree, they seem to be having the same nightmare. /"

"/I know. It's about watching all of us die at the hands of Argost. /" I sighed, I knew that Ree wouldn't admit it but what she didn't know was that she talked in her sleep so I usually figured most of it out. I looked up at Fisk and when our eyes met I knew that he was thinking the same thing I was.

"/We will protect them, no matter what. /" We chorused.

A/N: well I just thought that I'd put this in here. The inspiration for this chapter came from my own nightmares. Anyway please review.

**Luv, KEGoA ;P **


	7. Chapter 7  Surprise!

A/N: I just noticed my epic minder fail in the last chapter, I wrote 'Torakay' instead of 'Soray'; I got the last name mixed up with my other OC sorry. Okay, okay I will finally reveal Ree's big secret. If you pay close attention you will also see another of her little powers. Whoever spots it gets a cookie! All right I've tortured you loyal readers enough, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Secret Saturdays.**

**Chapter 7: Surprise.**

(Ree's P.O.V.)

It had been three months since I had nearly died in that temple. I was fully recovered and happy to spend my days with Zak, Fissy, Fisk and Komodo. Drew was as kind as ever if not kinder and Doc had left us alone. He was still a little suspicious of me but with good reason, I have been hiding the real reason Argost had had me. Though technically I hadn't lied, I just hadn't told the whole truth. Today it was raining lightly but that didn't stop us from playing tag in the mud. We would slip and slide and have so much fun. That was until the clouds got darker, thicker and faster. I looked up to see the storm closing in on us, ready to unleash it's wrath upon the house. I looked back to Zak, who was ahead of me, waiting for me to come catch him.

"I'm sorry Zak." I called, running back inside instead of after him. I ran straight to my room, locking myself in the closet. I curled up into a ball with my arms hugging my knees to my chest tightly. Not long after I heard footsteps rushing toward my door. He burst in and walked around the room.

"Ree? Where are you? Ree!" he said, obviously worried for my. It was like a game of Marko Polo, so I was about to reply when a loud clap of thunder made me clamp my hands over my ears and squeak in fright. Another clap and another, with each one I got more scared.

"Ree?" Zak said softly as he opened the closet doors and look down at me. The tears made streaks on my face as they fell and I whimpered.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" he questioned and I could only nod. He outstretched his hands to me in a sign of comfort. I jumped into his arms as the loudest rumble yet shook me. I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his shoulder. He hugged me reassuringly as I shook and cried from fear. He put a blanket around my shoulders and took me to the lounge room where he put on a nice happy dancing movie, turning up the volume so that the thunder was only a harmless background noise. We kept our arms around each other and I squeezed him whenever the thunder became louder then the movie. I just started to fall asleep when a huge explosion sent the two of us ducking for cover.

"Greetings young Saturday, and the lovely little Miss Soray, you will be coming with me now." Came the all to familiar voice of V.V. Argost.

"What do you want with us?" Zak screamed, scanning the smoke for the speaker.

"Nothing much, just the girl."

"Well you can't have her!"

"If you won't give her to me then I will have to take her by force!" he jumped out from his smoke screen and tried to grab me but I got out of the way just in time. I backhanded him across the face and screamed for Doc or Drew. Fisk and Fissy burst into the room and growled at the intruder. Zak grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the lounge room but I tripped and my ankle moved in a funny way, I heard a pop sound as pain shot up my leg.

"Munya! Get her!" yelled Argost. Something sticky and slimy wrapped around my wrists, dragging me across the floor away from Zak. Munya picked me up and backed towards the exit.

"Let go of me! ZAK? HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, right next to the creature's ear, making him cringe in pain and drop me. I gasped as my head smacked into the floor. Zak had left the room to fetch his parents while Fisk and Fissy fought Argost and now Munya. I used my nails to tear the web stuff off of me and slowly got to my feet. I managed to get to the doorway just as Zak walked in. I collapsed into his arms. Doc, Drew, Fisk, Fissy and Komodo all took up protective stances in front of us and glared at Argost with fiery hatred. Argost just smirked arrogantly and pulled something out from inside his cape. He pointed the object straight at me. It was a gold and silver Pegasus with black reigns through it's wings. My eyes locked with it's huge sapphire ones and I felt my powers bubble up. My eyes and hands started to glow silver and so did the Pegasus. Pain erupted in my head, causing me to writher in Zak's arms.

"Ree? What's wrong?" he yelled, trying to get my attention but the Pegasus was all I could see.

"My head! It feels like it's on fire! AHHHHH!… p-please j-just m-make i-it s-stop… nrgh…" I screamed again, ending in a whimper.

"Hahahahahaha! I have found the descendant of Ereshkigal! You will be the one to help me control Kur! And I will take over the world! Bwuhahahahahah!" Argost boasted triumphantly.

"/There's no way you're getting her!/" Fissy growled. Argost just smirked and then vanished with Munya. The pain in my head vanished with them and my body went limp. Zak dropped me on the floor, everybody backed away from me except Fissy. All of their eyes were full of accusations as they glared down at me. I slowly and carefully got to my feet and look every one of them in the eyes.

"Before you say anything, yes, I did know about my heritage. Though it's not exactly my heritage, it's a bit more complicated then that. That's the real reason Argost had me. He had seen my powers, researched Sumerian mythology, and figured out that I'm the new Ereshkigal. I'll be able to control Kur, but I can't locate it for you. Fissy is the Guardian of Ereshkigal, she has been with me since we were born. No matter what we are a family, and I was going to tell you, I just didn't think it would be like this, or so soon. I'm sorry." I sighed as I looked back up at them. Doc and Drew had backed up, Drew holding Zak's shoulders, taking him with her.

"but… Ree… why would you lie to me?" Zak whispered.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything… but I was going to, I swear!" they all just glared at me. I sensed the tears welling up in my eyes so I looked at the ground so that my bangs hid my sudden sign of weakness.

"You can kick me out, you can hate me, just please believe that my feelings for you are true. Doc, I know you hate me but I respect you, Drew, you're like a mother to me, Komodo, you're just really cool, Fisk, I've never met anyone who can make my sister happy the way you can, and Zak, you're awesome, you're the only other person I've met that has the same powers as I do… I really like you… but you all hate me now so I'll go pack my stuff and leave…" I ran down the hallway to my room, shoved everything in my bag, popped open the window and slid down a rope I'd attached. Once I reached the ground I tugged the rope down after me. I then sprinted into the forest. Ignoring Fissy's shouts for me to stop. I couldn't stop or else they'd all see that I was crying my eyes out. I ran so fast that it felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground. I was really deep in the forest when I spotted a little cave just up ahead. I crawled into it even though it looked far too small for me to fit. I curled into a ball in the corner and sobbed hysterically. I wouldn't admit it to myself but I knew deep down that I was really just torn up over a _boy. _I sat there and bawled my eyes out until I feel asleep.

**(Zak's P.O.V.)**

As she ran past us I felt something wet land on my cheek, her hair flowing out like a ribbon behind her. I didn't hate her. I gently picked up the droplet off my face and held it in front of me so I could examine it. With a wave of shock I realized that it was a tear. Ree was crying. Fissy had already gone after her, while Mum and Dad were inspecting the damage of the lounge room. I managed to sneak out of the room without anyone noticing. I hurried to the girl's room just in time see Fissy running out, heading towards the front door. I looked out the window, only just catching sight of Ree running into the forest. I ran into my own room and opened the window, climbing down my own rope that I'd attached when we had planned to sneak out. I followed after her, into the trees, after a little while of running at full speed her footsteps stopped but her sobs started. I kept going, trying to locate the source of her voice but I couldn't 'cause it was echoing off of the trees. I looked around frantically as her voice quieted, then suddenly stopped. The silence was so loud it was deafening.

"What have I done?" I muttered to myself. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

A/N: I'm so so so sorry that this took so long. School got in my way. *shot*. Anyway, I have been busy with school, friends and stuff… plus my baby sister died. :'(

But I'm doing ok coz I've got the most amazing friends who've helped me through this. Enough about me, please click the magical, shiny blue review button to make me smile.

KEGoA – toodles. ;P


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! ;P Here is chapter 8 for all my loyal readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from The Secret Saturdays. But I wish I did! XD**

**Chapter 8: Please Stay.**

**(Drew's P.O.V.)**

I turned around to tell Zak that the living room would be fine but he wasn't where I left him. He wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Zak honey? Where are you?" I called nervously but there was no reply. I heard quick footsteps coming down the hallway so I stuck my head out to see if it was Zak. All I saw Fissy running from the direction of the kid's rooms and heading toward the front door without a word, a look of distress on her face. I hurried into Zak's room to find the window open, just catching a glimpse of Zak running across the yard and into the forest, with Fissy only a few paces behind. After a few minutes I heard Zak's voice.

"What have I done?" he screamed.

**(Ree's P.O.V.)**

_*dream*_

_I looked down at myself, realising that I must be dreaming because I was about 5 or 6 years old. I looked around, seeing nothing but endless trees and bushes. I heard a small noise to my right so I followed it. It led me to a large clearing full of flowers and plush grass. There was a small movement on the opposite side, the bushes rustled, and then two figures appeared through the greenery. It was my mother and father, but in a blink of an eye they morphed into Doc and Drew. Without knowing what I was doing I ran and jumped into their arms and they caught me, hugging me tightly. Just as quickly as they had come, they disappeared, Fisk and Fissy taking their place, patting me on the head, Komodo licking my hand, but they too vanished. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around to face them, finding it was Zak. A broad smile lit my face as I wrapped my arms around him making him grin in return._

_"I'm sorry Zakky. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded._

_"It's alright Ree, I'm not mad. I'm just worried. I can't find you, and I don't think I ever will." he whispered in my ear._

_"What do you mean? I'm right here."_

_"And yet it's like I don't know where you are, like I'm looking for you but can't seem to find you, the real you. I have a few pieces but the rest of you is somewhere out there, missing."_

_"I'll come to you, all you have to do is keep your heart and mind open, ok?"_

_"Ok Ree. For you." _

_I smiled as he slipped out of my arms and dissolved as the rest of the scenery did. When it reformed I was back to normal, in the forest where I had run from Zak and the other Saturdays, wondering around aimlessly. I kept walking and walking but I only seemed to go in circles. Just when I was about to give up, two people that I didn't recognise came out of nowhere. One was male; he had short honey blonde/honey brown hair with matching eyes, a kind smile, blue T-shirt and light blue jeans, the other was female; she had long platinum blonde hair that hung loose past her waist, the sweetest smile I'd ever seen, sapphire blue eyes, an identical shirt to the boy, and dark blue jeans._

_"My, my, haven't you grown. See Alex, I told you she was out here somewhere." She said, keeping her eyes on me._

_"You did tell me, and you were right, as always, Serena." replied the boy named Alex._

_"Of course, and you doubted me. She's grown so much, she's not my little baby sister anymore." she said dotingly. My mind was boggled. This couldn't be, there was no way. My sister had died when I was still a toddler. This was another one of those dreams my mind came up with to bring back painful memories._

_"S-Serena? That can't be you..."_

_"Well it is, in the flesh, or not quite. I'm kinda intruding on your dream. Sorry sweetie."_

_"It's not possible! You died when I was little! Why are you still tormenting me?"_

_"I'm not, Ree, I didn't die. Alex pulled me out of the fire at the last minute before the house collapsed. He saved me after I thought you'd died. We've been looking for you ever since we were old enough to get away from his parents. I finally found you, my little Angel Ree."_

_"It really is you, only you knew that name. You gave it to me."_

_"And I know it, now that I see you I understand why she called you that." added Alex._

_"We'll come to you soon, but for now, there's a boy in the real world looking for you. See you soon Angel." Serena giggled as they both disappeared in a flash of gold._

I fell into dreamless sleep after that. Sweet oblivion.

**(Zak's P.O.V.)**

I was still running, looking frantically for Ree. I'd been going for hours, taking short breaks now and again to catch my breath. Finally I saw it, a small cave in the side of a mountain, low down so that the tall bushes partially covered the opening. I bent down, spotting her curled up in the corner. I reached in to pull out her bag. It was a tight squeeze but I managed it, then carefully lifted her out and carried her home.

**(Fissy's P.O.V.)**

I had followed Zak into the forest but soon lost him in the maze of trees. I started to panic when his cries for Ree stopped. I ran faster, using all my senses to try and locate them. After a few moments I felt it, the bright silver of her aura, with streaks of sleep through it. But there was also something else. A warm golden glow that I'd only felt a few times when we were little. As quickly as it came it vanished, leaving no traces.

"/REE! ZAK!/" I yelled. The undergrowth to my left rustled, Zak appearing through the darkness of the trees.

"I found her. Please stay with me." he said simply.

"/Ok. Let's go home./"

"Ok."

**A/N: I finally finished it! Yay! Sorry for taking so long. I haven't had time. School has been a real bother and I've been spending as much time with my sister and boyfriend. And please go check out Usagi Elric's Fullmetal Alchemist fics! She's really upset because no one reads them, so please do! I'll give you anything you wish, just to make her happy! Plus I haven't had access to a computer until recently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, **_**please, **_**PLEASE REVIEW! You know you want too...**

**KEGoA~outsies!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Gold

**Chapter 9: the Gold.**

**(Zak's P.O.V.)**

I'd taken her home about an hour ago, mom and dad had argued with me but I'd won in the end. Now I sat next to her bed, watching her sleep. Every little while they'd come to check on us but Fissy wouldn't let them near Ree. She tossed and turned in her sleep, crying occasionally. The storm raged on and on, and even in her sleep, Ree flinched from the sound and whimpered. She slept through the rest of the day and night and all the next day too, it was starting to worry me. On the second night, as Fissy started to fall asleep next to Ree, I noticed the small heart shaped locket around Ree's neck. I studied it closely, there was a large 'S' shape on one side, with an intricate flower pattern around the edges. Slowly, as I stared at Ree, I fell asleep on the edge of her bed.

**(Drew's P.O.V.)**

I was just walking down the hall toward my bedroom when I heard a knock at the door. I went and answered it to find a blonde haired girl and a honey-blonde haired boy.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." said the girl gruffly. The boy put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him, as he conveyed a message with his eyes. The girl nodded and stepped back.

"I apologize for her rudeness ma'am. My names Alex, and this is Serena. We are the family of Kiree, and we have come to take her home." the boy - Alex - said politely, with the hint of a southern accent.

"Hello Alex, and Serena, I'm Drew, and I'd be happy to return your lost little one." I smiled and invited them in, leading them down the hall to Kiree's bedroom. As I entered, Zak jumped, startled awake. He whipped around to face me, looking like he was ready for an argument when he spotted the two teens behind me.

"No... _No..._ NO! You are not gonna take her! I won't be fooled by you!" Zak screamed, waking Kiree.

"Zak!" she gasped as she sat up suddenly.

Zak stepped in front of her protectively, but she peered around him to see what was going on. When her eyes landed on the doorway she pushed Zak aside and jumped into Serena's arms. I thought that Zak would back down then, but instead things escalated.

**(Ree's P.O.V.)**

I clung to Serena as if my life depended on it. I was so happy that I hadn't just been dreaming, she was really alive and now she was in my arms hugging me back enthusiastically. Just as I was going to voice how happy I was, I felt something tugging on my back. I pulled out from Serena's embrace to see Zak glaring furiously at my family as he tugged harder, only causing Serena to tug back, refusing to let go.

"Let go of her!" Zak screamed.

"No! You let go! She's _**MY**_ little sister!" Serena yelled back.

"Why don't both of you just let go?" Alex interrupted but was unheard by the two fighting.

Zak just kept pulling, as did Serena until there was a loud 'SNAP', pain shot up my back and I screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHH! Just let me go!" I pleaded, a few tears leaking from my eyes. Both of them froze at my outburst, and then Alex gently lifted me out of their grasps and set me on my feet once more.

"Now, if you two have finished acting like spoiled children, can we talk about this? No one is working for Argost, no one is taking me away and NO ONE is going to use me as the rope in a game of tug-of-war!" I glowered indignantly.

Zak just pouted like a hurt puppy while Serena tried to argue but I just shushed her whenever she tried to talk. Alex was the only one who wasn't trying to claim ownership of me.

10 minutes later, we were all in the lounge room, Zak, Doc and Drew all arguing loudly over whether or not I should stay here, while Al and Serena were yelling just to hear each other. There was so much noise that I couldn't even hear myself think, I couldn't even breathe with all the yelling going on around me. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists to keep from exploding but it wasn't really working. After another five minutes I had had enough. I walked up to stand in the middle of everyone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my silver aura exploding into a sea of light in the room, making everyone fall silent. I sighed heavily, finally managing to sort out my thoughts.

"Okay, first off, Doc, Drew, I know you don't want me here, you think that I'm a danger to Zak and that I'll only bring more stress to your family. I am truly sorry that you had to find out that way, I was going to tell you... I just wasn't ready yet and I didn't want to drop something like that on you out of nowhere. Zak... I don't know how you feel but I wouldn't blame you for wanting me gone. Secondly, Serena, Al, I love you so much... but I would only bring Argost straight to you... Lastly, just so we are clear, yes, I can control Kur, but I can not identify or locate it, it doesn't work that way." Everyone stayed silent and I started to fear that they all hated me when out of nowhere Zak wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"I would never want you to leave Ree. I don't care if you are a target of Argost or you think that you are a danger to us because we will protect you, always, and none of the other Secret Scientists are gonna find out about this so don't worry about that either." he said loudly enough for the others to hear.

"Thank you Zak... but... I don't think this is a good idea..." I replied in a whisper, fear gripping my heart.

"I don't care." he replied. I searched his face for any signs of lying or hesitance but found none. A small smile graced my lips as I looked from him to Serena and Alex, then Doc, Drew, Fisk, Fissy and Komodo. Zak took a step back from me, looking at his parents pleadingly. Doc sighed and looked to Drew, who contemplated it for a few agonizing minutes. She sighed then looked at up at us.

"I see no harm in you staying the night, seeing as its already dark, and tomorrow we'll make a permanent decision."

"Thanks Mom!" Zak beamed, grabbing my wrist and leading me back to my bedroom. I looked over my shoulder at Al and Serena who immediately followed after me, Fisk, Fissy and Komodo bringing up the rear.

**(Alex's P.O.V.)**

We all piled into Ree's room, Fissy laying on her bed and Fisk sitting next to her, Komodo curled up on the end of her bed as I sat on the end of Ree's, Serena sitting in my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist and resting my head sideways on the back of her neck, kinda zoning out. The girls – my girls – talked, catching up on everything that had happened since we had last seen each other with Zak asking questions now and then but I didn't pay attention until Serena moved, turning to look at me. I felt my eyes drooping and wondered if I'd even been awake or asleep for the past few minutes.

"Al honey, did you hear that or were you having a nap?" she asked, teasing lightly. I just smiled.

"I think I fell asleep, so no, I didn't hear that." I replied drowsily, yawning.

"I asked why you keep going on about Gold and Silver and 'aura'… what ever that is." Zak repeated, sounding both curious and slightly irritated. Ree sighed.

"Do I have to repeat that _entire _paragraph on aura again?" Serena asked, clearly getting angry.

"No, because the way you explain makes me more confused."

"Well, I'm _so _sorry that you're a little ignorant brat!"

"I am not, you're the one who uses words bigger than the moon!"

Zak and Serena throw the bickering back and forth and Ree gave me a pleading look. I smiled reassuringly at her and ruffled her hair. I cleared my throat, sitting up to my full height and easily becoming taller than my Serena so that I could look at the boy straight on.

"Okay Zak, here's the simple version. Aura is a spiritual, magnetic, coloured field that surrounds the body of every living thing. There are many different colours that auras could be, all of them meaning different things or enhancing specific things for that person. There are also what you call 'auric pairs' they are colours that go together best and some that can only go with their pair or else it ends disastrously. Gold and Silver are the rarest of these auric pairs and by far the strongest. As you have seen, Ree has a very bright Silver aura, and Serena and I have Gold." I paused to cup the backs of Serena's hands in mine, turning them palm up and gently making a small ball of golden light before letting it sink back into our skin. "Gold and Silver usually have very distinct characteristics, Gold for life and Silver for death, but that doesn't mean that they are limited to that or that those are the only things they can be associated with. Serena and I are more connected to dreams than we are plants or people in real life, we can communicate with and locate just about anyone when they are asleep. Ree on the other hand can nurture any animal or plant back to life, giving everyone and everything a second chance at life. Every aura also has a smell, most being able to choose what that smell is but we have it already set with our colour. Gold smells like oranges and Silver smells like vanilla. Although aura used to very common in everyday life, over the years people have become ignorant, being told that the things we see are nothing but fiction, that logic says there is no such thing as the supernatural, so their belief and ability to see has faded and with that so has their colour, becoming a dull brown."

I decided to end there or else I'd go on for hours but at least the boy looked like he had gotten most of that. Ree tried to keep up a conversation for a while but her eyelids started to droop and she couldn't keep herself upright. Serena laid her down gently, tucking her in and she was soon asleep, as was Zak. Fisk picked up the young boy and took back to their room. Fissy was already fast asleep too, splayed out on her bed so Serena and I snuggled up on Ree's bed, my darling quickly succumbing to her exhaustion. I laid awake with a sort of unease in my mind, my gut telling me something wasn't right. Never the less, I soon fell into oblivion too, ignoring the tree branch tapping against the window….

**A/N: omg, I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long, I've been busy with school –shot mercilessly and bricked in the head-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Haunting**

**(Ree's P.O.V.)**

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_I groaned, covering my ears._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Argh, why won't it go away?_

_Tap_

_TAP_

TAP!

_I sat up suddenly, glancing around. My room was empty, my bed the only thing there, the walls bare, no wardrobe, no desk, nothing. What was going on? Serena, Al, Fissy, Fisk, Komodo and Zak were here when I fell asleep, so what was going on?!_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Sssscccrrrraaaaappppppeeeeee ee._

_I jumped, looking towards the window where the sound came from. Oh, it was just a branch against the window, nothing to worry about. I got up, going out to the hallway, but it was dark and gloomy, only a few windows with rain pounding against them giving a little light. I kept walking, trying to find the kitchen or the lounge but there were no doorways anywhere._

_Tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-TAP-tap_

_Tap_

_There is was again, the tapping, but this time I couldn't see any branches, or anything out of the windows at all. I approached one peering closely out of the glass._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Ta-_

_THUD!_

_I jumped back screaming as a zombie like face appeared right in front of me. Blood trickled from multiple wounds, scars covering the left cheek, one eye missing while the other was fully black with a white pupil staring at me, the skin pale and rotting, and bald patches in it's hair from which it hung. I quickly continued down the hall, but now the tapping was everywhere, on the walls, the roof, and the windows, everywhere! The panic rose, speeding up my heart and breathing, making my head spin. More of those faces appeared out of nowhere, in the windows, on the floor, hanging on the walls. I screamed, feeling hands around my ankles, pulling on my hair, tears ran down my face as I cried in fright._

"_SERENA! SOMEONE, HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed._

'_Wake up…. Kiree you must wake up….' A small weak voice echoed down the hall, making the phantom hands on me vanish._

"_Who are you?!" I called back._

'_You know the answer to that… now wake up…'_

"_But I want to know who you are!"_

'_Kiree… wake up… Wake up!'_

"_But-"_

'_WAKE UP!'_

I jumped awake, feeling my sheets around me, the familiar warmth next to me as I looked over to Serena and Al's cuddling forms, but as my eyes shifted around the room, I saw a shadow slip out the open window… wait, open window?! It was shut before! I jumped from the bed, quickly shutting and locking it before returning to the bed, but I couldn't sleep, no way. I sat there, curled into a ball, rocking back and forth as the image of that face clouded my mind.

**(Al's P.O.V.)**

_I felt a soft rocking motion around me, lulling me deeper into sleep, until a cold hand wrapped around my arm. I jerked, trying to shake it off but it just stroked my arm, my back and my hair, giving me chills. _

'_Alex… you are all in grave danger…' a coarse feminine voice echoed through my mind._

"_Who are you?" I called back, my defences up._

'_I am the only one you can trust… I am a part of the child Kiree.'_

"_Then why are you warning me?"_

'_Because you and Serenity are the only ones who can help her with what is to come.'_

"_But… wait, her name is Serena not Serenity."_

'_It is Serena now, but it wasn't then.'_

"_What do you mean?"_

'_You will find out when you are ready, but for now you must protect the Child, she is the only hope…'_

"_Wait! Tell me more!"_

'_I can not… My time here is up… We shall talk again…'_

_I wanted to keep interrogating this strange voice but it was too late, she was already gone. Before I could do anything more, a loud, high scream erupted around me before everything went black._

My eyes snapped open roughly, immediately taking in the sight of Ree's room, and then I felt warmth against me, glancing down I saw Serena curled up against my chest. I tightened my arms around her slender form, burying my face in her hair and breathing in her sweet smell. She smiled, snuggling into my shirt more. My ears were still ringing, that scream not letting me fall back to sleep. A small noise brought my attention up to a ball of black hair, after a few seconds I realised it was Ree, curled in on herself with her dark hair acting like a blanket as a light snore slipped past her lips.

**(Serena's P.O.V.)**

_It was so dark and cold… I could hear wooden floorboards creak as an unknown presence came closer and closer, scaring me. I hid around a corner, barely daring to breathe and trying so hard to escape being noticed. All of a sudden everything was sent into great detail from the blazing orange light that erupted from down the hall. I raced out to see the lounge room on fire, the flames engulfing everything in sight._

"_REE!" I scream frantically, looking around for any sign of my little sister._

'_Serenity… get to the front door… hurry…' a strange female voice slipped in and out._

"_But I need to find my Ree!"_

'_No… you must survive… she is alive… so you must live too….'_

"_But-"_

"_SERENA!" Alex's voice cut off my words, breaking through my thoughts._

'_Search my dear… one day you will find her…'_

_I tried to argue, but I couldn't, the words froze in my throat and I was paralysed. Before I knew it, Al was pulling me from the burning house, keeping a tight grip on me as I struggled against him._

"_Serena stop! You can't go in there!"_

"_I have to find Ree! She's still in there!"_

"_There's nothing you can do! Serena! I… I can't loose you too…" his voice trailed off, sounding weak but his hold on me didn't falter._

"_Al… she's my baby sister… I can't just…." But my own voice gave out along with my legs as I collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder as he held me, stroking my hair. Once the firemen finally put out the flames I went searching through the remains of the house, looking for any sign of my little Ree, but came up empty handed. Her room was practically untouched, being the furthest thing from the fire, but there was no hint that she had even been in there. Her bed was made perfectly, all her possessions were packed away but… the window was open, and I know Ree hates sleeping with the window open. I slumped down on the floor next to the bed, burying my face into the sheets. How could I have let this happen to my baby Angel?!_

'_You must search…' came that voice again, but it sounded much weaker._

"_I can't!" I snapped back._

'_You can my dear… you will find her… let your power search for her…'_

"_But she's gone! The fire took her from me!"_

'_No… a beat stole her from this very room… you must find her'_

"_But how?"_

'_I can not answer that for you… you must discover it on your own…'_

"_But-"_

'_Alas… I must go…"_

_And then she was gone. I sat there, tears streaming as I heard crying is the distance…._

I jolted awake, eyes flying open only to meet with the sight of softly crinkled fabric.

"Hime…?" Al whispered huskily, causing me to look up into his golden-brown eyes and see the concern help within them.

"I'm fine Al…" I replied, hiding my face on his chest once again.

"You dreamt about the fire again, didn't you?"

"How do you always know…?"

"I can feel it." With that he tilted my chin up, pressing his lips to mine in a soft, loving kiss that I easily returned. As I pulled away, I rolled over onto my other side, feeling Al wrap his arms around my waist more securely. I frowned, feeling something wasn't right, then I glanced up, seeing Ree curled into a ball and I immediately sat up. Al groaned in protest but I just gently laid Ree down next to me, pulling her into my arms as Al took back to his position of being my blanket. Feeling the warmth of the two people I love most around me quickly sent me into a peaceful sleep.

**(Ree's P.O.V.)**

I blinked my sore eyes; opening them only to be confused by what I saw, blue fabric. I looked up to find Serena's face not far from mine as her arms cradled me gently. Here, with her warm embrace around me I felt safe, I finally felt like I could sleep in safety… but as I closed my eyes again, sleep already taking over my brain, I saw the open window with a small branch tapping against it…

**A/N: OMFG! Can it be? It is! It's a chapter! I am so so so sorry that this is so late, I really need to stop procrastinating so much, but school is making me exhausted. /shot and murdered/**

**ANYWAYS, please enjoy! And to everyone who has stuck with me even though I'm a lazy b*tch, I LOVIES YOU ALL, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
